My Furry Lover
by Kozumikkukage
Summary: Riolu and zorua have been friends ever since they first met, but what happens when zorua's life is at stake? Not for kids.  M/F


Hi, this is my very first story and I really hope you like it. WARNING! Contains M rated straight furry on furry Content! Please review!

P.S.:Lake Nova is MY creation, so don't get confused.

**My Furry Lover**

**By Supernova Eighty-Four**

It was a bright day that was as perfect as perfect could be. I had just come to visit her after a tiring day of training and am now playing with my best friend zorua. We were both orphans and we first met each other at Lake Nova. I was the fighter of our duo. I trained everyday to protect both of us from danger. We like to keep our distance so we lived in different areas. She lived in a field and she used her illusions to disguise her den from others.

"Catch me if you can zorua!" I yelled at my friend.

"Come back here riolu!" she screamed.

We were playing a game a tag in the fields of her home. After a few minutes of running, I did a major face-plant after I tripped on a rock and now had my head was stuck in the ground. Even though I was under ground I could hear zorua laughing her ass off as I tried desperatly to force my head out. After five failed attempts I finally pulled myself out. I shook off the blurriness from my eyes and growled.

"That is not funny." I said through clenched teeth.

"I know." She started with a striaght face which she couldn't hold."I-it was hilarious!" She laughed as I stomped to my home in the forest. When I got there, I just sat on my leaf bed and sighed. 'I might as well get some sleep before I head off for my training for tomorrow morning' I thought. As I was trying to fall asleep, Thoughts of zorua raced in my mind.

'Zorua looks pretty cute when she laughs. Wait, I shouldn't be thinking of her like that! She's just a friend, and I will not think of her anymore than that!'

'Please, face it dude, your in love with her! It's so obvious! Jeez, you think slower than a slowpoke.!' Another voice in my head argued.

'Get out of my head!' I mentally shouted at it as I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up in the morning and stretched. I then started off to my makeshift training ground and started practicing what humans called karate and kung fu. The type of kung fu I practiced was called white lotus style, apparently the most deadly style of kung fu. I practiced two hours each and then started focusing on using attacks that rise my states like meditate or calm mind. I heard a rustling in the bushes, and the next thing I know, I found myself under zorua while she giggled at my stunned expression.<p>

"Surprised?" She quierried.

"Well, I wasn't expecting a twenty-seven pound black furball tackling me." I replied sarcastically. " So anyway, what are you doing here, you never came here before."

"Well I had nothing else to do except play with you." She started."So, can we play pweez?" She continued as she gave me her signiture puppy eyes and I had no choice to obey.

"Fine, but we're not playing hide and seek. Last time, you used your powers to hide for an hour!"

"Then lets just go to the lake."

After a few minutes we arrived at the lake and found some water pokemon playing in the water. We then saw a wartutle and a croconaw walking towards us.

"Hey, do one of you guys want to be part of a race we're in? Anything goes." The squirtle asked us in a femanine voice.

Zorua shoved me forward."He'll do it. I'll be waiting by the shore." She said with a wink.

I sighed as I took my position. We all waited for the ref. to say go.

"Ready"I tensed "Set" I took in a deep breath "GO!" With that everyone but me took off with a fucking aqua jet attack! So now I thought,'If they get to use attacks, then why can't I?' I used agility five times and used copycat to use aqua jet. I was finished before they were half way across and sat next to zorua. Everybody saw me next to zorua after they tried to find where I disappeared to and everybody was surprised to find me on land so quickly. I just fell back and relaxed.

"Hey, you cheated!" the marshstomp from the race accused.

"How did I cheat?" I asked calmly.

"You used an attack to boost your speed!" I rolled my eyes.

"The rules were anything goes numb nuts. I bet your just pissed that I, a fighting type, beat you, a water type, in a race in the water." I concluded. I could see the blush on his face when he realized his folly. He quickly ran into the forest to hide his embarassmant. Zorua giggled and nuzzled me in the neck. It's a good thing I have fur, otherwise everybody would see my blush. Zorua realized what she was doing and stopped, the fur on her cheeks had a tinge of red on it.

"Um uh, sorry riolu." She stuttered out.

"N-no pro-problem, zorua." I stuttered.

**POV SWITCH**

'I can't believe I did that!' I thought.'Why on Earth did I do that! Now he's probably thinking that I'm trying to rub my scent on him to keep other girls away. But then again, I do want him to think of me more than as a little sister. I wonder if he thinks about me?' I was snapped out of my thoughts when a paw patted me on the head. I looked up to see riolu with a concerned face.

"Zorua, are you alright?" He asked me.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Can we go home now, I'm getting sleepy." I lied.

"Sure, here, hold onto my head." He said as he put me on his head. I playfully nipped his ears and he whimpered with pleasure.

"Hey, stop that! You know that my ears are sensitive!" He scolded me. I stopped and curled up on his head, assuming the appearance of a hat. I felt the wind on my fur as he headed to my home with long, fast strides. I swear that any female would fall for him. He's gentle, kind, strong, handsome, toned. Basically anything a female would want in a male. If only I could confess my feelings for him. I just want to cuddle in his chest and feel his arms wrapped around me. If I do gather the courage to confess my feelings for him, I just hope he returns them. If not, I would break.

"Zorua, we're here." He announced. I uncurled, stretched, then leapt off his head. I waved good bye as he walked off towards his home. I went in to my den and just lied there. When I actually fell asleep, I had a dream about me and him in our fully evolved forms, me laying on the ground as he layed on top of me. I was panting heavily as he entered me, causing me to scream in pleasure.

**3rd POV**

As zorua was thinking pervy thoughts, riolu's conscious was battling over what to think about zorua.

'Come on. you know you love her. Stop being in denial and accept her as more of a friend.' His conscious was argueing again.

'No, I don't like her that way! Will you just leave me alone! Arceus damn it just let me sleep in peace!'

'No. Not unless you confess zorua that you have feelings for her!'

'I won't confess to her that I like her because I don't!'

'Yeah, and I'm worshipped more than arceus herself! Arceus, why are you so stubborn mentally and not outwardly!'

'IT'S BECAUSE YOU ARE MAKING ME PISSED! JUST. LET. ME. GO. TO. BED!'

Again after a stressful arguement with his conscious, riolu finally gets to go to sleep. Little did the two know that a pack of mightyena are looking for their next meal.

"Boss, we found a riolu and a zorua. We can't find the zorua's den, but we can plainly see the riolu in the forest. Should we kill the riolu now?" A mightyena asked the pack's leader who goes by the name of Shroud.

"No. I bet that riolu knows where the zorua's den is. I want both of them. Here's the plan. We tail the riolu, who will unknowingly lead us to the zorua's den, get her first, THEN we go for the riolu. I've personally seen him train and we need our full strength to take him down. But first, let's go after that group of munchlax over there." Shroud said as he pointed his head to the east. That night, screams of many pokemon echoed throughout the forest, bouncing off the trees until they faded into the night, never to be heard again.

* * *

><p><strong>Riolu's POV<strong>

I awoke, did my morning exercises, and started heading over to zorua's home. As I was walking toward her home, I felt as though I was being followed. I stopped and looked around me. I just shrugged it off and resumed walking.'Stupid conscious, keeping me up through the night and causing me paranoia.' I thought. When I got to her home, I found zorua sleeping.'She looks so cute when she sleeps.' I shook my heard furosciously.'Damn it, there I go again! SHE. IS. JUST. A. FRIEND! GET THAT INTO YOUR PERVERTED MIND!' I was snapped out of my thoughts as zorua moaned in her sleep. Deciding to play with her a little, I went over there and nipped her ear playfully. She moaned again.

"Riolu, please don't stop. Don't ever stop." I stopped.

'Did she just say my name?' I thought. I just decided to play along and kept nibbling on her ears. I saw her eyes flutter open, then grew wide as as she felt my mouth on her ear. She scrambled away from me, blushing furiously.

"Riolu,what the hell!" She shouted at me.

"Hey, you moaned in your sleep when I did it and then told me, and I quote, 'Riolu, please don't stop. Don't ever stop.'"

She was very shocked after I said that, her mouth gaping open. She shook her head furiously.

"Out!" She screamed. "Out, out, out!" She then shoved me out the door.

I let out a sigh then decided to go home. About 1/4 of the way back, a scent flowed into my nose. I smelt it and my widend.

"Mightyena..." I muttered. I used agility and extreme speed to make my way back to find zorua's den surrounded by a dozen mightyenas. I saw one approach the door and knocked. I saw the door open and saw zorua, looking mortified at the mightyena, bringing a grin to his face. He was about to scoop zorua up when I launched an aura sphere at his head, one so powerful that it caused his skull to split.

"Riolu!" Zorua eclaimed as she saw me. Everyone else turned their attention towards me. I launched two more aura spheres at two more mightyena, also killing them.

"Get him!" I heard the strongest looking one growl, which obvioulsy means he's the alpha. I saw one charging me. I kneed him in the chin then delivered a mach punch towards his chest, causing a rib to break and puncture one of his lungs. He died a slow, painful death.

Two more were charging me, one up front and one from behind. They tried to jump on me, but I ducked then delivered a focus punch to their jewels, which made them howl in pain. I bashed their heads together and moved forward, killing everything in my path. I kept moving forward to face the alpha called Shroud.

"Retreat now or suffer what your pals suffered!" I warned. He just started laughing.

"Me? Run from YOU? You may not have noticed, but I'm the the alpha for a reason. Now DIE!" He leapt on me with super fast speed. I felt pain in my arms and legs. I looked to my sides to see that he pinned me.

"Is this all you got? This will be easier than I thought!" He leant into my neck and prepared a crunch attack. I quickly used substitute to escape his pin and panted because of the energy lost. He destroyed my substitute and charged me. At the last second, he used nightslash. I felt blood drip from my chest as I leapt back. He charged at me again, but I repeled him with force palm. I was getting tired and had one option left to try.

'I need to use the attack. It's the only way.' I thought.

_Flashback Start_

_I found a book one day on my way to zorua's den. It was a book containing move combinations, most likely for contests. I checked out combinations, such as psycho cut with shadow claw and nightslash, using all three oath moves together, and ice shard and energy ball. But one move caught my eye. It's called the sphere of life and death. It can only be used when protecting a loved one. It's combines aura sphere, shadow ball, energy ball, electric ball, weather ball, and ice shard.(A/N: I know it's a lot but riolu can use psychic to hold them.) I read that the move ensures a one hit KO if restrained, but if not, it causes death to the victim. The downside is that the user is also at risk of death. The recoil after firing the sphere is so strong that it breaks the user's arms and causes deep cuts and the ocassional concussion. After use, go to the nearest pokeomn center immediatly._

_'Wait...That's the move Dad used before he died!' I exclaimed mentally._

_Flashback_

_I was about two when my parents died. A pack of mightyena caught my mom off guard and killed her. My dad was so furious that he used the sphere of life and death. There was a flash of bright light, then there was nothing when I opened my eyes. All I saw was a desolent, waste land. For that week, I mourned my parents' deaths and bawled my eyes out._

_Flashback End_

'It's now or never!' I thought as I began forming the orbs with psychic.

"What's the matter, purrloin got your tongue?" Shroud smirked after he jeered. He looked at the orbs that surrounded me."What the hell?"

Once the orbs were formed, they piled in between my paws, causing a rainbow colored sphere to form. I felt so powerful, having so much power at my disposal. I let out a deep sigh as the sphere grew brighter. The mightyena drew his head back, covering his eyes with his paw. Zorua also did the same. I growled and started the incantation.

"Arceus, the giver of life and follower of justice, lend me your strength, to send a vile demon back to the Distortion World. Giratina, the giver of death and the stealer of souls, give me strength to send you a new servant. I call upon life and death to form the sphere. Sphere of life and death, fly!" As I finished the incantation, I launched the orb, knocking me back into a tree. The world around me started going black. The last thing I saw was Shroud being vaporized, and zorua running towards me, crying. The last thing I heard was zorua calling my name, then everything turned black.

* * *

><p>I awoke, seeing a tunnel of light. I mindlessy walked towards it. Just as I was about to leave the cave, Arceus blocked my path.<p>

"Now is not your time. You will go back to the mortal world, and live your life fully there until you die naturally." She said softly but firmly."But before you go back, your parents wish to speak to you." She smiled and walked to the left, revealing my parents.

"Mom...Dad..."I was only able to get those words out before running over to them and cryed. My mother rubbed my back to calm me down. After I calmed down I spoke again."You have no idea how much I missed you." I said as I hugged both my parents.

"Honey, we missed you too." My mom said.

"Son, you have no idea how proud I am of you. You've grown up to be a fine young male. You remind me of me when I was your age." He stated proudly. My mom just hit him in the shoulder after she rolled her eyes.

"Son, it's time for you to go back." My father announced.

"But don't forget that we will always love you." My mother reminded me.

"Riolu, before you go back, I will now make you evolve." Arceus stated as I began to glow. After I finished glowing, I found myself on zorua's bed. I looked for zorua to find her on my stomach with dried tears on her face. I could no longer feel pain that I felt before I blacked out. I saw zorua fluttered her eyes open to find that I was awake. But she had a look of shock on her face.

"Riolu, is that you?" She asked.

"Of course it's me. Why wouldn't it..." I stopped as I gazed at my right paw. There was a spike on it! I checked my chest and other paw. There were spikes on them too! I ran towards the lake to look at my reflection. I was a full-fledged lucario! I ran back to zorua's den to find her eyes glimmer with relief.

"Riolu, I was so worried about you!" She exclaimed with glee as she pounced on me, making me lose balance and fall.

"It's lucario now, zorua. And I'm glad to be alive." Just after that sentence, zorua was engulfed in a bright light. I covered my eyes until it faded away. I looked to find a zoroark in place of the zorua he once knew. Her body definitly would cause other females to stare in envy and males to swoon. Her body had a perfect hour glass figure, her ample cleavage barely covered by her fluffy mane. Her fur was a luxurious night black, her hair a beautiful light crimson. Her crystal clear eyes perfectly complimented her genuine, innocent, lustful smile. I'm surprised that my legs haven't turned to jelly yet.'Oops, spoke too soon.' I thought as my legs gave out under me. I felt blood running from my nose as I hit the ground. I heard zoroark giggle as I got up to my feet, wiping the blood from my nose. My eyes widend in shock as I realized that I do love her. It's not because of her body that made me realize this, but the fact that I decided to save her from the mightyena. I could've run away and left her to die. But I didn't. I risked my life to save her. I have to tell her now or it will be to late.

"Zoroark. I have something to tell you." I started. I saw her listen intently.

"Yes lucario."

" I just want to let you know..."

"Yes, yes, yes."

"I want to let you know that I love you. I apparently always have and just now was when I realized I love you more than a best friend, more than a little sister. I love you with all the love I have. You're what keeps me up at night. You're the one who causes me to train for our protection. You're the reason why my heart beats. I love you with all my heart." I pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss. All I could focus on was her and her alone, as if time stopped and waited for our kiss to end. As I pulled away panting, I could see zoroark's eyes tear up.

"Lucario, I love you too. I've always loved you since day one. When I saw how beat up you were while you were unconscious, I was struck with grief, fearing you would leave me forever. If you were gone from my life, I don't no what I would do. You are also the reason my heart beats. Lucario, you are my world and mine alone. I won't let anyone else have you. I was dreaming of this day since we first met, but now my dream has come true, but not quite yet."

I looked at her with a confused face. She giggle as she grabbed my paws and put them on her breasts. I gasped as she placed her mouth over mine, her tongue invading my mouth. I could see where this was going, so I retracted my spikes and pressed her against my body. I had my tongue battle hers and a match for dominence. I one barely and invaded her mouth, exploring every creavice in it. We both moaned in that intense kiss. I then released her mouth and planted butterfly kisses along her jawline, down her neck and stopped once I reached her right nipple. I took it in my mouth and and swirled my tongue over it and heard her moan in ecstacy. I lightly pressed my teeth on it and flicked my tongue across it. I heard her gasp and then started groping her other breast. I felt my "little friend" emerge from its hiding place and started rubbing her clit with it.

I switched breast and traveled my right paw down and caressed her butt. I stopped and knelt down to her pussy. I gently pressed my tongue over it and saw her arch her back with a moan. I slowly pressed harder as I traveled my tongue up and down, sending shockwaves of pleasure throughout her body. I slowly forced my tongue inside her, making her cum in my mouth. I lapped everything up and continued torturing her, going as slowly as possible. She came three more times before she angrily pushed me down on my back.

"Enough foreplay! I want you in me NOW!" I raised my hands in surrender as I got up and gently laid her down on her back, calming her a little, though she still growled in impatience. I gently hovered ontop of her, positioning myself at her entrance.

"Brace yourself." I warned, not needing to ask if she was sure. I slowly entered her, giving her time to adjust to my eight inch pole. I saw her wince in pain as I slowly broke through her barrier, relinquishing our virginities. Once I was fully inside of her, I saw blood dripping out of her.

"Are you okay, because I can..." I shut up after I heard a threatning growl come out of her throat. I just kept pumping.

**POV Switch**

I moaned as pleasure skyrocketed through my body. All I could focus on was my lover. The pleasure he gave me was so immense that I think I might explode!

"Faster! Harder!" I screamed. Lucario did as he was told and gave me a little extra. He groped me while I started frenching with him.

"Zoroark, your so tight!" He moaned as he pinched my nipples.

(Five minutes later)

"Oh mew, oh mew, oh MEW!" I screamed as I felt his knot enter me.

"ZOROARK!" He screamed as we both climaxed.

"LUCARIO!" I shrieked. I felt his seed flow through me. We both went for eachother's neck to mark us as mates. Lucario fell to my side exhausted. Before we blacked out, we both whispered to eachother something I will always love to hear from him.

_I love you_

**Time Skip**

"Kids, its time to go to bed!" I called. I heard my voice echo through the forest and little footsteps coming towards me. I saw all three of my kids coming towards me. Our youngest son was a shiny zorua with red eyes from his father. Our second oldest daughter was a shiny riolu with blue eyes from me. Our oldest kid was a combination between a zorua and a riolu. He stood up on two feet. His had hands like mine. His hands had small, yet sharp claws on them. He had a mane like a zorua on his neck. His head was shaped like mine except he didn't have the long flowing hair. He had two riolu-like ears on top of his head. His eyes were a bright gold. His fur was black while his claws were purple. My mate and I created a new pokemon and decided he was going to be called zorio.

Onced the kids reached me, lucario came by, scooped them up, and took them to the den. I also went to the den to see the kids asleep. I walked up to him and we engaged in a passionate kiss.

"Come on honey, lets go to bed." I whispered in his ear.

"Gladly, my love." We walked over to our bed and fell on top of it.

"Good night, my angel" I heard him coo.

"Good night, my world." I whispered. With that, we both fell into the sand man's spell.

* * *

><p>Want to thank Orthodox for the wakeup call. Again really appreciate reviews, considering that Orthodox's review caused me to rewrite this story.<p> 


End file.
